Fan Girl No More
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: Sasuke and Ino are on a misson to spy on a resort in the Land of Rice Paddies. Ino cant believe her luck when they are to pose as a married couple. But Sasuke sees her as nothing but weak and annoying. But she just might prove him wrong.


It had been three weeks since Naruto and Sasuke had defeated Tobi. And to his displeasure Sasuke was not allowed to leave the village. Tsunade had put him under constant surveillance and had forbid him from going on missions. He was home back in the Leaf Village where he belonged. Now he was sure of that. But some in the village still didn't trust him. He wasn't angry about that. He understood that I was reasonable for them to do so. Not too long ago he had left the village to join Orochimaru who killed the 3rd Hokage and attacked the Village. He had pledged to destroy Kohna and killed the replacement Hokage Danzo. He had double crossed his homeland and comrades. He had tried to kill them as well as his taka teammates. But most of all he was the last survivor of the Uchiha clan who had planned to betray the village. And the son of Fugaku leader of the Uchiha police force. But he had seen the error of his ways. He had made up his mind to protect the village. Even if he had to die just like Itachi did.

XXX

Sasuke looked up as he heard a knock at the door. Hey Sasuke the Hokage wants you in her office immediately. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke seconds later. Sasuke sighed and headed toward the office. As he walked through the door someone immediately wrapped their arms around him. Ino let go of me. Sasuke said annoyed. "Oh Sasuke don't be like that"! I haven't seen you in so long. Sasuke glared and removed Inos arms from him. "Oh good your both here" Tsunade said lazily as she walked in the room. But why are we here Lady Tsunade? Ino asked. The two of you have a mission. You have got to be kidding me! Sasuke thought. Of all the people I could go on a mission with she picks her. She's even worse than Sakura who actually was much better to deal with now. And if that wasn't bad enough it was just the two of them. Ino was ready to jump for joy. All the girls would be so jealous. She couldn't wait to rub it in Sakuras face. "You will be posing as a married couple at the Ichi Hotel in the Land of Rice paddies. Your mission is to spy on the owners. A number of disappearances have been reported. And there is other illegal activity believed to be happening. "But why would you pick the two of us for this mission? Sasuke asked annoyed. I mean were not even in the same cell? "Well Mr. Uchiha for your information you're the only two available. Sakura is going to the Village Hidden in the Sand to make medicine from their plants. I've sent Naruto and Hinata with her just in case she runs into trouble. Shino is gone with the Auburame clan to look at a new species of bugs in the Land of Fire. And all the rest of your peers just got back from missions yesterday. That is unless of course you'd like to go with Sia instead… Tsunade said with an evil smile. Sasuke glared. Ino was horrible but the thought of having to go on a mission by himself with Sia made even her bearable. "No its fine" Sasuke said in defeat. "Alright good" Tsunade said you're dismissed.

XXX

Oh Sasuke were going to complete this mission in no time. I mean I'm the coolest most beautiful Kunoichi in the whole village. And you're the super cool village elite Handsome Sasuke Uchiha! "Why don't you stop being such an idiot"? Ino stood wide eyed at Sasukes words. Sasuke why are you saying that?

"Because you're annoying". In case you have forgotten I once wanted to destroy this village. By many I'm still considered a criminal. For all you know I could turn on you and kill you. You flirt rather than focusing on your ninja training. You're vain about your looks. Say what you will about Sakura but unlike you she's actually improved. She might be shy but Hinata is better than you. And of all the people you are the least person id want to go on a mission with. Sasuke looked her up and down. You dress like a slut. Look at you with that short skirt and showing your whole stomach. You're weak and pathetic. Il be the one caring this whole mission. With that he walked away. Ino stood shocked for a moment as she felt the tears come to her eyes. She refused to let them fall as she tightened her fist. Sasuke was such a jerk. She couldn't believe she ever liked him. She raised her head determined she was going to show Sasuke just how strong she was. Shed prove him wrong no matter what!.


End file.
